Taste it, Trinity Take it
by Ififall
Summary: Dexter and Jordan chase fanfic. Jordan has staged a Bloody Intervention. Dexter and the Dark Passenger agree, but what are Jordan's real motives?


A/N: This fanfic's being written because A: There isn't enough Jordan Chase Stories and B: Jonny Lee M who played him is...wow. Slash, Strong Language, Adult scenes.

Depraved Dexter, how disturbing could one person be? The dark passnger didn't need to ask questions. It had to be here, they both had to be. "Dexter it's taken you so much courage to do this" Jordan said with reassuring rubs on his back and a gentle whisper in their ear. "Do you need to be here alone?" Jordan asked, taking a couple of steps back. The dark passenger shook his head. "No" Dexter said gulping, checking to see if Jordan was convinced by his act.

"Touch it, it might help you" Jordan said pointing. The dark passenger looked at the tub almost blinded by the sparkling white cleanliness of Rita's crime scene. Deb and Quinn had done wonders with a sponge and mop. It looked like any other bathroom, anyone could walk in here take a leak wash their hands and be completely oblivious to how Dexter's world had changed. The spine ripped out of the anatomy of Dexter's life. If it had been a serial killing rookie or a druggie looking for cash it would have been so much easier to accept.

The Dark passenger was getting a little tired of drowning in Dexter's guilt. Maybe Jordan chase could help them both. "How do you feel?" Jordan asked. "I...don't know" Dexter said, the dark passenger pushing his anger down further into the depths of Dexter's gut. "I can't breathe" Dexter leaned against the tub, and Jordan rested his hand on Dexter's shoulder. "What did he do to her Dexter?" Jordan asked. The dark passenger was excited to explain but they were both caught off guard when Jordan started undressing.

The dark passenger demanded an explaination and Dexter was determined to get one. Dexter pretended to be confused and shaken. "Jor...wha...what are you doing?" Dexter asked. "Dexter, you need to relive the past to move on to your future" Jordan said as he folded up his expensive clothes and placed them on the hamper. "How much do you know about Trinity and what he does?" Jordan asked. _"Too much"_ The dark passenger said. "Ummm...you mean his M.O?" Dexter asked. "Well...you've read the papers" Dexter said, thowing the ball in Jordan's damaged court.

"Dexter...do you wanna turn the taps on?" Jordan asked. "This was your tub once upon a time...and Rita's" Dexter didn't know what he was trying to prove. Going through the charade was done so much easier alone. He put his fingers inbetween the tap dents and turned them, just like Trinity did. The dark passenger doubted Deb or Quinn cleaned the taps properly, not with that much blood to rinse and disinfect. Trinity's fingerprints could still be on the taps infecting the water, cursing the whole room. Dexter stepped away from the running water and Jordan put the plug in.

"Dexter, you're doing the right thing. Closure is the doorway to happiness. You deserve that, you deserve to be happy" The dark passenger didn't know how much bullshit it could take. The idea of happiness was wrong, unreal even more plastic than Dexter could have imagined. He could have left Rita and the kids alone. Gave them space to find their own happiness, but the dark passenger was was selfish and Dexter was too busy thinking about appearances to give Rita what she deserved. Real happiness without the dark Passenger. Happiness without Dexter.

To turn his mind into a blank canvas, Dexter took his shirt off as the water began to rise. The dark passenger saw Jordan's fleeting look at Dexter's bare chest, but Dexter chose to ignore it. He also took his trousers off and put them outside of the room. Jordan placed a finger in the water decided it was hot enough and turned off the taps. "After you"Jordan said, sticking his arm out towards the tub. The dark passenger didn't realise how nervous Dexter was until Dexter tried to take one step in. His thighs were so damp with sweat, his legs were almost stuck together.

The Dark passenger told Dexter to get a grip, but Dexter did have to act cautious in front of his "audience". Dexter slowly lowered himself into the bath and leaned his head back touching the taps. Dexter imagined Arthur's balding white hair touching the wall. Sliding further into the tub as his arm pulled Rita upright. "Can I get in?" Jordan asked. Dexter nodded and Jordan wasn't hesistant to talk Dexter through. "Trinty belonged to your Police department didn't he?" Jordan asked. "He sure did" Dexter said. Dexter leaned up as Jordan got in the tub and spread his legs apart so Jordan could step in.

The Dark passenger felt contained for a change when Jordan leaned up, his lower back against Dexter's chest, his ass slippery on Dexter's thigh. "A little tight squeeze, but it's not bad" Jordan said. "How did Trinity get Rita here do you think?" Jordan asked. "Was that part of the umm..."M.O." you were talking about?" Jordan asked. Dexter nodded behind him. Neither the Dark Passenger or Dexter knew if Arthur used a sob story on Rita to get in, waving a church leaflet around or some pack of lies about a lost dog to get Rita interested.

"With other past victims...he waited" Dexter said. "Got as much as he could from finding out their routine" "What was Rita's routine?" Jordan asked. "It doesn't matter" Dexter said. "Trinity saw an opportunity and...he took it" Dexter said. "Like your motto. Catchy" Dexter said. "How did he keep the other victims still?" Jordan asked his back stiffening as Dexter wrapped his arm around Jordan's neck from behind. Jordan moved his neck into the crux of Dexter's elbow and put his palm on Dexter's thigh.

"Like that" Dexter said his fingers wading through the water to exposure the fleshy inside of Jordan's thigh. Jordan turned round to look at him, but Dexter tapped Jordan's cheek to help him concentrate. Trinity cut his victims about here" Dexter said running a steady finger along Jordan's thigh. "Use a knife it will cut through the artery..." Dexter said. "So Rita bled out" Jordan guessed. "Well, you will" Dexter said leaving the dark passenger to assume that was a warning, but before the Dark Passenger could think of acting, Jordan grabbed hold of Dexter's wrist and pulled Dexter's hand over his thigh to make him feel his erection.

Jordan surprised them by leaning down and picking something off Rita's floor, Dexter thought it was a watch, but the dark passenger let out a laugh of joy as their bathwater started to become a shade of pale maroon. Dexter spun Jordan toward him looking over his body for any wounds or bruises. "Did you hurt yourself?" Dexter asked. Jordan took the object out of the water and gave it to Dexter. Dexter read the bottle. "Food colouring...really" Dexter asked, but not in the tone of a question.

"Just for effect" Jordan said running his hand down Dexter's chest. "It changes everything doesn't it?" Jordan asked. "Makes it more...dangerous" "Are you dangerous Jordan?" Dexter asked moving Jordan's hand away. "Do I need to worry about you?" Dexter asked sitting up but Jordan stayed attached to him like glue. "That's what I'm trying to tell you Dexter, you don't have to worry...you don't have to second guess anything. Don't be scared Dexter" Jordan said kissing Dexter so hard he bit his lip.

"Evolve into an opportunist Dexter" Jordan said rubbing a dripping red finger on Dexter's cheek. If what you desire is right in front you... just take it" He leaned over for another kiss, it was slower this time. Less angry less violent. He could feel Dexter's dick against his boxers and delved his hands under the water to take Dexter's boxer shorts off. The dark passenger didn't want to witness, but there was something that Dexter trusted in Jordan's energetic Hazel eyes.

That warm "car salesman smile and the eagerness of Jordan's actions were pulling Dexter in. Dexter cupped a handful of fake blood and poured it on Jordan's hair, it trickled down his face and Dexter licked his cheek, before sliding one hand in Jordan's boxer shorts and using his other hand to twist Jordan's wrist. Dexter turned Jordan's palm unwards and kissed Jordan's visible veins on his wrist before letting it go before Jordan's time ran out.


End file.
